Milk and Tylenol
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Caitlyn/? oneshot. Who knew after all this time that the need for milk and Tylenol would bring them together again?


**Not sure, but this may be my longest oneshot this far. Lol **

** This idea came to mind today and I proceeded to write it down-most of it in one sitting. Also, it's in first person so….hopefully I did okay? Please let me know! It's not like anything I've written before, so opinions help me out a lot!**

**[My apologies, P.O.A.R.D., I should have used Nate instead of Shane….When will I learn?! ;) ]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (accept the cashier and little boy) or Tylenol. **

* * *

Who would have thought that milk and Tylenol would bring us together?

Because I, Caitlyn Gellar, didn't even consider the possibility. The only thought on my mind was wondering if I would be on time to pick up little Shay from the babysitter-but first things first, I needed milk. Milk was definitely a necessity for children.

The small drugstore was pretty much empty when I arrived, shivering from the cold rain that I had just walked through from work. I'd already had a bad day-though most work days were-but the chill in my bones only made it worse.

Three days ago I nearly lost my job. What made it worse was, Shay found me crying in the living room. In my defense, he should have been sleeping. It was nearly midnight. Apparently children's bad dreams don't account for their parent's need for alone time. Plus, he is only three so it wasn't as though I had to explain what was the matter, just force a smile and tuck him in again.

As he had slept, I stroked his soft, dark hair, fighting the tears and wondering how things had gotten so bad. Everything had been fine when I was pregnant, but once Shay had entered this dark, stupid world, it was down hill from there.

Not because of my Shay! No. He's the light of my life (cliché, I know) and everything I do is for that adorable little boy. Things went downhill money wise until we sank so far that we now have taken up residence in a shabby old apartment. Things could be worse and we make it by, I'm just saying-not the kind of "home" I want for my little angel. It can't be helped.

Breaking myself from thoughts of Shay (again), I noticed the store clerk watching me skeptically, as if standing still in thought for so long was a crime. Yeah, because I'd really steal a quart of milk from the drugstore. Note the sarcasm.

Grabbing a quart of 1% milk, I made my way to the checkout, grabbing a candy bar on the way. Hey, I'm poor-very poor-but Shay deserved a treat now and then, right? His favorite is the same as his dad's… Besides, I'm not _broke_….yet.

I handed over my cash, trying to fake politeness when all I wanted was to get out of there and too Shay and my little shabby home. Home was home, not matter how run down it is. It's still a place for just him and me.

Mumbling a thanks to the old, grumpy guy at the register, I took my bag and stuffed my wallet back into my pocket. Rarely did I bother with a purse. I'd never really been into them.

My mind instantly turned to what we would have for dinner-maybe mac and cheese. Something we both liked a lot, and his dad used to. Plus, it was a pretty cheap food. Maybe some green beans or peas, too.

Without watching carefully enough where I was going, I ran right into the last person on the entire planet that I expected. But I didn't notice at first so blurted out an apology and shuffled around him, annoyed with him and myself.

"Caitlyn?"

The sounds stopped me in my steps. Crap, it sounded just like _him_. The _him_ I knew someday Shay would ask about. The him I never expected to see again. He was back here? It was foolish of me to wish it was because he knew I lived here.

My brown eyes met his dark ones, and I felt a jolt at the similarity of his and Shay's. Wow, that was amazing. Shay's eyes looked _exactly_ alike. As my gaze wandered over his well known features, I realized Shay looked like a mini him. Not that I didn't know it already, but…

"Wow, Caitlyn, I didn't know…"

What didn't he know? That I would be here? I hope not, that would make him a stalker. Or he didn't know I was still living there? He should, considering the fact I have my job there. Or maybe he didn't know he'd ever have to face me-this situation. Or maybe he didn't know I was still alive. That was possible too.

"I have to get home." I muttered, knowing very well that any greeting of sorts had failed to pass my lips. What was I supposed to say? After what he did, there was a lot of guts even acknowledging my presence.

"No, wait!" He grabbed my arm, and I looked up to see the desperation in his face, feeling my heart fall because I knew I missed him still. After all this time, and I still missed him. Shay was a constant reminder.

"Shane, let me go." I murmured, eyes burning from the want to cry and skin burning from the contact of his hand that he suddenly pulled away. This wasn't a scenario I'd ever considered or was prepared for.

"How have you been, Caity?" he asked softly, the tone sounding so much like the one I remember so well. Soft and sweet, and now I ached to have him back in my life. I love him. I admit it.

"Fine." I said shortly, not caring that I sounded clipped and cold. Hey, anyone in my shoes had a right. He didn't exactly earn a warm welcome. His next words sent a shock through me.

"Who's the candy for?" Shane asked curiously, glancing down at the thin plastic bag I held, the spoken item easily spotted, "You never did like that kind."

I felt myself freeze. He didn't know. Seriously? He didn't know? No, he had left before…but still. Somehow, I expected him to have heard somewhere from someone. But here he was, asking. Maybe he was testing me to see if I'd tell the truth. No, a glance at his face confirmed the honesty in his question.

"It's for…" I faded of, biting my tongue at the words I didn't want to have to say to him, "For…"

"Just say it, I know you've moved on." Shane stated flatly, the sudden flame in his eyes making _me _feel warm. Wow, far from the truth. I still love him. He should know that, "I've got to get Mitchie's Tylenol; she's making us _both_ miserable."

The words sounded bitter and Shane had begun to back away but stopped when he realized his tone, the expression on his face looking guilty. No, I didn't miss the way he had said that with distaste. He wasn't happy with Mitchie anymore-not just currently, either by the look on his face? He _left_ me for her!

"I should get home to baby Shay." I mumbled, not catching my own words until too late. Oh crap. I just tacked on "baby" to Shay's name by accident. Sometimes I call him that-kind of like "sweety", "honey", or any other nickname.

As for Shane, well, it definitely didn't pass his notice. His eyes were definitely wide and his mouth was definitely open a little. Then he cleared his throat and I only hoped he wouldn't as that one question.

"You're married?" he breathed, shattering all my hopes. He always did have a knack for asking the more difficult questions.

"No…" I let my eyes fall to the ground, shifting my weight nervously, "It's just me and my three year old son."

"Not a baby, then," I hear him mumble, confirming his apparently unanswered question after hearing the nickname I used. In a moment I looked back up at him, finding him watching me intently before speaking, "Who's the father?"

_Oh, please, no. _

"I…Um…" I couldn't help but stutter. He was asking the worst question _ever_. I may be only 21, but under this kind of pressure, I sound like a little kid. This question was a delicate one, "He left…" Even to my own ears, it sounded almost like a question.

I hear him curse under his breath, something that was definitely not like him, and by the slight flush to his face at my wide eyes, it still wasn't a normal occurrence for him. Surprisingly, he suddenly looked angry.

"He left you with a _baby_?" he hissed, looking disgusted.

"No, he was gone before Shay was born." I defended, well, _him_. Shane didn't need to know. I didn't want him to know-that would only make it more difficult for all three of us.

"That-"

"Shane, it's you, okay? You." I whispered, feeling the tears once again stinging my eyes. I had blurted it out, unable to take anymore of it. It was foolish of me to think he'd just let me go after those words, though. His hand grabbed me for the second time that night and forced me to face him.

"Are-are you saying…?" he whispered softly, looking suddenly pale and scared. Like Shay does when he gets into trouble-which isn't often, he's such a well behaved boy.

I only watched him as he fell apart. I never wanted to see Shane this scared, uncertain, nervous and guilty. It was bad enough when we were dating and he was annoyed with me.

"Caity, I…I…" he couldn't meet my eyes, one of his hands running restlessly through his hair. Shay had the exact same hair. Okay, let's face it-Shay looked exactly like Shane. Did I mention that already?

"I'm so sorry." He breathed, meeting my eyes again with tears ready to fall. It took my breath away. I'd never allowed myself to imagine him so guilty and any degree of sorry.

"We were stupid." I muttered, a wave of my hand dismissing it all. But it didn't. His hand grabbed mine and he frowned.

"Yes, we were." He murmured before releasing my hand reluctantly, "Yes, I was. And for that, I'm so sorry, Caity….and then…"

"And then you left me for Mitchie." This part I had no trouble saying. I was still mad at her for throwing herself on Shane the moment he and I had a disagreement. It was just a bad mood on both our parts, but she took advantage of that, and I never saw Shane again.

I heard about it from Jason. And Shane didn't even have the decency to tell me it was over.

I still love him. Him and his beautiful son.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated himself and definitely looking more remorseful than I can ever remember him looking before. What had we done? We'd both gone and made a mess of our lives-and didn't even end up together.

And then Shane asked another unexpected question.

"Can I see him?" but he soon amended his words, "Do you have a picture?"

I gave him a blank look for a moment, admittedly a little surprised that he cared. Why I was surprised, I don't know. After a moment, I noticed his nervous fidgeting and came to grips with reality and grabbed for my wallet, my eyes never leaving his face.

I watched carefully as he took the offered picture with a shaky hand, offering me a weak smile before looking down at the picture he held. The expression on his face was one I can't even describe. First he looked stunned, then confused, then it was as though his entire face lit up. And he hadn't even met Shay. Shane would love him.

"He…" Shane glanced up at me a moment, but his eyes quickly returned to the picture of the smiling boy, "This may sound weird, but…he looks a lot like me."

It was impossible for me not to smile, changing hands in which I held my grocery bag, "I know." I murmured. It was a few long moments before he sighed and handed the picture back reluctantly.

"I'm so sorry, Caity, I…" he shook his head, "I'm just sorry. There's no excuse."

"It's my fault too, Shane." I admitted softly, glancing down at the picture of the little boy I adored so much, "But I wouldn't trade him for the world." He was smiling slightly when I looked back up at him, a bit of a wistful look on his face. Maybe he would like to meet Shay?

No. What if Shane walked away from my baby and hurt Shay's feelings?

"Here," I sighed, handing him the picture back, not missing the pleasantly surprised look as Shane looked at the photo in my hand, "You keep it."

"Oh, I don't….deserve to." He muttered, looking pained as he met my eyes, "After leaving you…and him."

"You didn't know." I stated, wondering if I had told him, would he have come back to me and not gone on tour? That seemed a lot to ask of him.

With a sigh, he took the picture, casting me a weak smile but his eyes were shining, "Thank you." He said sincerely.

"I have to go pick Shay up." I broke the sudden silence, but Shane's panicked look stopped me. He held out a hand, as if to touch me, but not contact was made.

"Can I come see you?" he whispered, looking as though he was bracing himself for rejection. Hadn't I just decided I didn't want him to meet Shay? To take the chance of him leaving us?

"He may only know my love this far, but he's your son too." I breathed, not catching the glimpse of hurt behind his eyes. I could tell he was aching at his and our mistakes.

"Thank you." He attempted to smile as I scribbled down our address on the back of the photo and handed it back to him, "This means a lot to me."

I simply turned but, again, Shane's voice stopped me.

"I'd change everything if I could, Caity, I shouldn't have left you for Mitchie. I should have come back." His soft voice stated, but I couldn't bring myself to face him again. My cheeks were suddenly wet with tears.

I still love him.

"I know." I replied, not knowing how I knew, I just did.

"I'm leaving Mitchie." He whispered, and I stared down at my shoes, listening to his voice behind me, "I've been wanting to break up for awhile, but you've given me the final incentive…I have things to set right."

"Shay will be glad to have a daddy." I only whispered in response, trying not to sound like I was crying.

"I love him already," Shane commented, and I could tell he was trying not to cry also, "And still love you." My heart leaped at his last words, "If you can believe me and take me back."

"We love you, too." I murmured, casting a glance over my shoulder to catch the joy that filled his eyes at my words. His cheeks were wet, too. I headed toward the exit, picturing Shane holding Shay on his lap, kissing my son's sleeping face, wrestling with Shay, tickling Shay. Whispering "I love you" to Shay.

Everything a daddy is supposed to do.

Because my baby boy finally has his daddy, and all because of milk and Tylenol.

**I'd really love reviews for this-it's so different and I want to know how I did! So, please? :]**


End file.
